


Blood: Triptych

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Three stories linked by the prompt Blood - for the Cabenson Fanfic Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Indelible

“What exactly is taking her so long?” Alex Cabot asks the squad as they wait for Olivia to return from washing her hands, before they can leave for drinks at the local cop bar. “Is she washing every one else’s hands too?”  
The three men shift uncomfortably, avoiding her eyes and not answering.

“What? What did I say?”

“Nothing. It’s just…she’s really thorough when she washes her hands. It’s a routine.”

“Oookay. She’s a little OCD about hand hygiene, we all have our little quirks.”

“Yeah.” More uncomfortable shifting.

After the second round of drinks had been consumed, and a communal round of nachos, Liv excused herself to the rest room, several minutes later, Alex followed, wondering what was taking her friend so long. She walks in as Liv is washing her hands, smiling at Olivia she walks into the cubicle, puzzled as she hears the soap dispenser being used several more times.  
She has always been nosy, maybe that is why she became a lawyer, so that people had to answer her questions, she doesn’t remember Liv doing this before, and wonders what has precipitated this obsessive behavior.

“Are they clean yet?”

Olivia looks down at her hands that are nearly raw, and shrugs, “Yeah, just about.”

“So what’s with the excessive hand washing?”

“Nothing, I just like to have clean hands.”

“I see.”  
Olivia is usually defensive and combative when she is trying to protect herself, but Alex is different, Alex has always effortlessly glided through her walls.

“The truth,” she swallows the sudden lump in her throat, “the truth is that I can never get them clean, all I see is your blood on my hands, it is almost like it is tattooed on to me.”

“I…I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“It’s not your fault. It just, it was really hard, you know? Losing you was just, so hard.”

Alex nods, tears in the corners of her eyes.

“Sorry, usually I am more eloquent, but you…dying, it nearly killed me. I forgot I had your blood on my hands, and I didn’t want to wash it away, as it was all that was left of you, and then when I did wash my hands, it just wouldn’t come off.” She turns her back to Alex and starts to cry.  
Alex says nothing, she always forgot how hard it was for others, that she wasn’t the only one who suffered. Giving into the sudden desire to hold the emotional detective, she pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss to her temple.

“I am so sorry, Liv. I didn’t know. Ssshhh, sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m here, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You promise?” It was a childish plea, but Olivia didn’t care, she needed the reassurance.

“I promise, I will always be here, if you want me.”

“Okay.”

Alex waits contentedly for Liv to let go, which doesn’t seem to be happening anytime soon. Several people navigate their way around them as they use the restroom, finally, Alex asks, “You ready to head back out there?”

“I guess so. Sorry I am being so needy.”

“Don’t be. I like that you need me.”

“I have always needed you. I always will.”

“Then you have me, Detective.”

Smiling at each other they leave the ladies room and rejoin the guys at their table.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. I Will Never Forget You

No one had called her when it happened, they probably thought that she didn’t care, or that she was still in Africa.

She had found out about the death of Detective Olivia Benson whilst she was reading the morning paper whilst eating her breakfast bagel. Olivia’s ex, Kurt Moss, had made sure that her death was tastefully covered.  
It took her only one phone call to find out more specifics of what happened and where. After calling into her office to take a personal day, Alex Cabot used her ADA badge to get herself access to the crime scene. There were still officers and crime scene techs collecting data and neighbor’s statements. Taped off was an area with a dark patch of dried blood.  
Olivia’s blood.  
She felt sick.  
Swaying slightly she managed to get to a nearby coffee shop to sit down. Her finger’s betrayed her distress as they shook when picking up the coffee automatically put in front of her by the waitress.  
This couldn’t be real. Olivia was larger than life. Bulletproof to all appearances. There was supposed to be time for them. Time for Alex to get over herself and let Olivia know how she felt. There wasn’t supposed to be anything else cruelly ripped from her life.

Over the years she became a staple sighting in the neighborhood. The grieving lady who laid a single pink carnation in the same spot every day, without fail, long after the blood had been washed away, in all weathers, and in later years, she had to be assisted from her car. When one day she failed to turn up, they knew the beautiful, broken hearted blonde was where she had longed to be, reunited with her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Stronger

“Just your fingers, Liv”  
Olivia continued to feel through her lover’s slick folds, coming across the tell tale string that explained Alex’s reluctance to let Liv’s mouth travel lower than her nipples. In the three and a half weeks that they had been together, Alex had never once been self conscious about her body, or her desires, Olivia did not want that to start now, especially over something as natural as her period.   
“Let me love you, Alex.”  
“You do, you can, just only with your fingers today, not inside.”  
“You’re perfect Alex. Always. Your taste, your smell, the way you feel, whether it is fresh out of the shower, after a long day at work, or my current favorite, all sweaty and musky after a long hard run.”  
“Liv,” Alex groaned out, ”You don’t understand.”  
“I do, let me discover a new favorite.”  
Alex looked uncomfortable so Liv relented a little, “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”  
“I’ve been told that I’m ‘stronger’ there at this time of the month.” Embarrassed, Alex looks away.  
“Well, it so happens that it is your strengths that draw me to you.”  
Alex doesn’t respond verbally, but pushes Liv’s shoulders down her body. Not needing to be given any additional clues, Liv quickly takes her place at the apex of Alex’s thighs.  
It is only seconds before they are both making sounds of pleasure. Knowing Alex was still nervous Olivia says, “Let go, Alex, you’re divine.”

After Alex’s shock waves have subsided, Liv crawls back up her body.

“I’ve found a new favorite smell and taste.”

“ You don’t have to say that.”

“It’s true, you’re delicious, always.”


End file.
